1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel supply apparatus including a fuel passage for guiding fuel to a fuel tank.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a configuration in which a filler neck made of a resin is used is known as a fuel supply apparatus used in automobiles (see Patent Document 1). The filler neck has a pipe body made of a resin, a cap for opening and closing an opening of the pipe body, an inner member mounted in the pipe body, and a flap valve for opening and closing an injection port provided on the inner member. An outer perimeter of the inner member is welded and fixed to the pipe body, thereby sealing between the inner member and the pipe body is sealed.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2001-088858
However, because a region where the pipe body and the inner member are welded to each other is weak in impact from the outside due to collision of a vehicle or the like, there is a possibility that a deformation is caused around such a welded region to impair a sealing ability.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to solve at least parts of the above problems, and can be embodied as the following aspects or applications.